Kanda's Queen
by SlowPoison
Summary: Kanda the ruthless vampire king has ruled the underworld for more than a century, forbidding anyone from having contact with the vampires in the land of the light. He pays a visit to the land of the light one day and meets a beautiful young man named Allen. Kanda is determined to have Allen at all costs. Yullen. AU.


_Part 1_

No beta

Pairings: Yullen.

Warnings: Character death. Vampire fic. AU. OOCness

-man is not mine! I'm just using the characters to do what I please.

oOoOoOoOo

Yuu Kanda ruled the lands of the underworld for more than a century, no one dared oppose him for fear of their lives and their families. While everyone under his rule feared him they admired him too, after all their king kept them all safe from invading enemies.

Kanda had been crowned King after the war of Nivera, where Kanda showed extreme intelligent tactics in battle that had led his people to winning the war. The King at that time was loved by all but he was seen as weak, the king was too soft and all of the vampires had settled on the thought that soon it would be Kanda that would take the throne and lead them to more prosperous times.

Prosperous it was, people had food on their table and they had a home, but the vampires where not happy that the once thriving relationship that they had with the vampires in the land of the light after the war of Nivera was to be exterminated by Kanda. Those in his land where prohibited to talk to those in the land of the light, as where those in the land of the light prohibited to talk to those in the underworld.

Kanda's age was a mystery to most and no one knew where he lived, it was rumored that he lived in a castle far from the vampires and that he went to the land of the light every 10 years to take for himself a prize, what that prize was, no one knew.

That was how Kanda's people viewed their king, he was ruthless and emotionless but as long as their king did not decide to kill them all they were content, even with the fact that they would never get to see anyone from the land of the light.

* * *

King Mana was the ruler of the land of the light, his people prospered and he was loved, no one had a complaint as to how he ruled and no one wished for his death. Everyone was content to have him as their ruler and everyone loved his son, Allen.

Allen was the pure embodiment of innocence, he unfortunately was not the successor to the land, his older brother Neah was to be king. Allen would not be good in politics, he was much too soft hearted and would not be able to punish anyone for a crime when the time came. Neah though, would be able to do so.

The vampires of the land of the light were happy with just having Allen be their beloved prince, to admire and protect. They would do anything for his wellbeing as Allen provoked this loyalty from everyone who met him, Allen was not only pure but he was beautiful. He surpassed everyone's beauty. His long white hair flowed freely behind him and his eyes could capture anyone's soul if they looked long enough.

Allen was raised in warmth, he was very trusting and had a strong sense of morals, Allens life was what he always dreamed it were to be, his family surrounded him and he had food and shelter, love had never crossed his mind, he did not need a partner right now. He did not want to be tied down by children even if he adored them, Allen was a free spirit.

When Kanda came up to the land of the light he had no intention of finding a wife or a mistress, Kanda had come to talk to Mana, his vampires had seen a vampire from the land of the light enter their land, something clearly forbidden and something which had not happened since more than 50 years ago. Kanda would have to go and reinforce the fact that he had clearly forbidden this and would demand something in return.

Kanda had stopped by a small stream of water to fill up his canteen and continue on his way to the Kings court when he noticed that there was already someone there. He was at the age of 20 for what it looked like and Kanda knew that this small fact meant nothing; this man could be well over a few hundred years old.

The man stopped what he was doing when he saw Kanda approach the small stream and quickly got up, dusting of his trousers and making sure that his red bow was not skewed. One must always appear nice and be polite.

"May I be of any help?" The young prince asked, letting a small smile slip when the man looked as if he were stuck.

Kanda was shocked, he had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life, this man put to shame to all of his previous mistresses and Kanda did not know what to do for a fracture of a moment. The man's eyes shined bright, his eyes heavy with thick lashes and beautiful silver orbs that threatened to steal Kanda's breath away. He was struck with the sudden urge to have this man bowing before him, cowering at his feet and giving himself to him whenever Kanda felt the need, he wanted this man for himself. It would be his prize he decided, even if it was a little bit early for him to take one.

Kanda dismounted his horse and took off his cloak. With the grace of a predator he made his way over to the man and took his hand in his, giving it a small kiss. The young man blushed brightly.

"What is your name?" Allen did not know what to do, this man was overwhelming, and his presence made him feel uneasy, he felt as if anything could happen, he had never felt so out of control of a situation. This man draped in black had a deadly beauty and his eyes looked devoid of emotions. Allen shivered, he would enjoy if this man showed some sort of emotion, especially if it was caused by Allen.

"Allen. Yours?"

"That is a lovely name, mine? It is of no importance." Allen frowned at that. Then what was he supposed to call this stranger? Puzzled at the situation and at this man himself Allen quickly took back his hand and walked back to where he had dropped his own clock. It was white and did not have a single spec of dirt on it.

"If you do not need my help then I shall take my leave. My business here is done." Kanda openly stared at this man, and when he did not look away he noticed that "Allen," who would now be named Moyashi, had yet again sported another small blush.

"I do need your help, I am heading to meet the king of this land, it has been long since I last stepped in this land, and I do not know how much things have changed. Will you be my escort there?" The Moyashi started at him for a moment and slowly nodded.

"I will help you, but only if you tell me your name." Kanda smirked at this.

"You may call me Kanda." The man gave him a bright smile in return.

"It's nice to know you have a name. It should only be a day's travel from here to the kingdom, there is a small house that's not half a day's travel away from here. We can rest there and set out the next day."

"That sounds like a plan. Lead the way." The Moyashi called for his horse and they set off. They traveled by horse for the rest of the day, it was getting dark when they finally got to a small house. Kanda put the horses in the stable and met the young man in the house. The Moyashi had put it to himself to cook and Kanda stared once again. The Moyashi obviously was unaware of the effect that he had on people, or he was and was a master at seduction. The way he held himself was all too inviting for Kanda and the way the Moyashi walked had Kanda practically pulling out his hair.

This man would surely be Kanda's, whether he wanted to or not Kanda would have him, underneath him by will or not he did not care, as long as this man was only _his_.

"A beautiful man like you should not be out alone in the middle of nowhere, would you mind telling me what it was that you were doing out there?" The Moyashi stopped his cooking and turned to give him a curios glance.

"I was out collecting herbs. I'm currently studying alchemy and want to make the most of it. My parents never let me go out but with this I have an excuse to go out by myself."

"Are you not married?"

"No."

"A romantic interest then?"

"I'm not interested in that sort of thing. They tie you down and then you can't go looking for herbs."

Kanda in a way knew where the Moyashi was coming from, but this man then had no plans to be tied down, he would not want a family and most importantly he would not be willing to be conquered. It would be a challenge to get him to surrender but Kanda always did love challenges.

"Maybe one day you will change your mind. What if you had no choice and had to marry someone?"

"My parents would never allow such a thing."

Kanda was taken aback by the sheer belief behind this statement and chuckled at the thought of how wrong the Moyashi was. His parents would not have a say in it at all.

The Moyashi handed him a piece of bread and then gave him a bowl of what looked like some sort of soup.

"It is a substitute for blood that I have invented, I'm sorry but you'll have to eat that for now. I'm not willing to share my blood with a total stranger. Besides, that's only an act for people that have made their vows in front of the king." Kanda scoffed at that and the Moyashi sent him a withering look.

"Even if some do it out of wedlock I'm not that type of person."

"I did not mean to imply that you sold yourself for your blood. You just have a naïve way of thinking."

"I am not naïve."

"Really now?" the Moyashi ate in silence after that and Kanda felt slightly guilty, but only slightly.

"There are three rooms in this house, I will take the one by the east and you may choose which ever other one you want. Sleep well." With that the Moyashi left and Kanda continued to eat, missing the presence of the other already.

* * *

Kanda woke up with a start. He did not know what had woken him up but he felt that he should be ready for whatever it was.

Grabbing Mugen he made his way to the Moyashis room and knocked lightly. There was no response. He pushed the door open only to see a very naked Moyashi standing in front of him.

"Ah!"

Holy fuck, Kanda's cheeks were warm, after all whose wouldn't be? The Moyashi had a beautiful body, with bright pink nipples and his hair was naturally white it seemed.

Kanda quickly closed the door and took a deep breath to calm himself. Kanda had to stop thinking about how smooth the man looked unless he were to do something that he would really regret, it took more willpower not to then it should have had. Collecting himself he knocked the door again.

"I thought I heard a noise, are you alright?"

The door opened and this time Kanda was greeted by a fully clothed Moyashi. He was blushing furiously.

"I just had a nightmare, I probably screamed. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Kanda pushed his way into the Moyashis room and the Moyashi made a sound of protest.

"If you need any help with nightmares I can help you with that. Go back to sleep and I will keep the nightmares away." Allen didn't know what the man meant, but he laid back down on his bed and pulled the sheets around him. He felt the bed dip besides him and turned with shocked eyes at the other man.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The man said nothing but wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. Allen was at a loss, he obviously did not have any sort of bad intentions but Allen had never had this happen to him before.

"I'm keeping the nightmares away. Go to sleep." It was then that Allen felt a hand running through his hair and it had him relaxing and wanting more, more of Kanda's touch but he wasn't about to say that out loud. He just rested his head on the man's shoulder and tried to keep his blush at bay.

He shouldn't be doing this with a complete stranger, they barely knew each other and yet Allen did not want to push this man away. It was wrong, but Allen for once did not think about the consequences of his action and instead he went to sleep. He slept in the arms of a stranger that night and had no nightmares.

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: Someone should stop me… What do you think? I'm taking a different approach to vampires, but only just slightly. I wrote this in the middle of the night, forgive me for any mistakes.

~_SlowPoison_


End file.
